Never
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Jimin ingin sekali perang dingin atau mogok bicara, tapi keadaan memaksanya berlaku lain. Ngomong-ngomong, selalu ada keberuntungan menyertai orang sakit, kah?/Kookmin not Jikook! because it's top!kook, bottom!min/ BxB, yaoi/ AU


**A.N** : Jika Jungkook aku buat menjadi adik kelas Jimin yang tengah berada di tingkat akhir, maka Jungkook baru kisaran kelas satu, benar? Enjoy~

 **Warning** : Ini sungguh murni dariku, nyatanya sudah tersimpan sebulan lebih tapi baru kulanjutkan. Tidak terima protesan dengan alasan plagiarisme atau yang lain. Of course this is bxb, just leave this if you don't want to read. All cast aren't mine, but i love them. Full of typos and wreck words.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memandang jenuh layar ponselnya, tak lupa menggerutu. Hujan makin deras turun dan halte kecil itu jelas tak bisa menjaminnya untuk tetap kering. Dan lagi, dua orang pria dewasa di sampingnya tengah sama-sama merokok, membuat Jimin makin terdiam kesal.

Dia menunggu ojek pribadinya, ralat, kekasihnya untuk menjemput seperti biasa. Jimin tahu betul detik ini hujan masih menjamah jatuh, tapi itulah masalahnya. Ia bahkan sudah mengirim pesan singkat yang terbilang banyak serta panggilan bahkan sebelum hujan badai ini datang, tapi Jungkook tak menjawab sama sekali. Satupun.

Asap tak menyedapkan itu kembali memaksa masuk ke hidungnya dan Jimin dengan berani melempar tatapan tak suka pada dua paman di sebelah. Namun itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan intimidasi membuat Jimin mengerut takut walau dalam nurani memaki kasar. Jadi Jimin mengalihkan lagi matanya berpetualang menatap hujan yang jatuh menerpa aspal. Bus kembali lewat, membawa kedua pria itu naik sebelum membuang rokoknya sembarangan. Kemudian berlalu pergi. Lagi, Jimin mendecak kesal.

Butir-butir air itu mulai jarang turun. Hujan mereda menyisakan matahari yang kembali bangun. Jimin menyukai harum hujan seperti ini, dan ia tersenyum. Namun tak bertahan lama begitu tanda-tanda kedatangan Jungook masih nol. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali, berniat mengirim pesan terakhir. Dan jika lima menit setelahnya Jungkook tak datang, maka Jimin akan pulang. Titik.

 _Kalau memang tak bisa menjemputku, katakan dari tadi. Aku tidak akan menunggumu seperti orang bodoh. Ngomong-ngomong baterai ponselku habis. Aku pulang sekarang. Jangan menyalahkanku._

Jimin menggerakkan jarinya kilat sepenuh hati. Begitu pesan terkirim, ia memeriksa jam di tangannya. Baiklah, sudah pukul delapan malam, lima menit tak datang maka dia akan pergi. Kemudian bersumpah akan mendiamkan anak itu seharian penuh. Jimin sedikit merapikan blazernya, dan kembali menatap jarum-jarum di balik kaca bening itu berputar. Lima menit tiba-tiba jadi terasa lama.

Wajah keruh Jimin baru mendongak begitu menangkap suara deru motor yang terdengar berada di depannya. Dan Jimin langsung disuguhi figur seorang pria cukup tinggi, dengan jaket merah dan helm hitamnya. Inginnya Jimin tersenyum senang, tapi diurungkannya. Ia ingin sedikit membuat kekasihnya kelabakan.

"Kau membuatku jadi bahan tontonan." Serangnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidur setelah pulang sekolah, dan ponselku masih ada di tas." Jungkook berkata dengan suara berbeda seraya menyerahkan helm juga. Jimin menerimanya, kemudian segera ambil posisi naik. Begitu dirasa kekasihnya duduk dengan nyaman, Jungkook langsung saja melajukan kendaraan kebanggannya.

"Seharusnya aku tetap menunggu di tempat bimbel dan pulang bersama Seokjin _hyung_." Jimin masih tidak mau menyerah untuk misinya. Seokjin itu tutornya, dan kadang memang Jungkook cemburu bila tahu Jimin diantar pulang oleh guru muda itu. Kadang.

Sayangnya Jungkook tetap diam. Tidak memberi responan sedikitpun dan membuat Jimin mengernyit heran. Biasanya Jungkook akan melempar kata-kata larangan atau menggerutu manis, tapi ini hanya diam. Jimin yakin ada yang salah.

"Jungkook? Kau sedang kelelahan, ya?" tanyanya mencoba. Suaranya ia tunjukkan sehalus mungkin. Jimin mana berani melawan jika mood Jungkook sedang di bawah batas rata-rata.

"Sedikit."

Dan jawaban itu membuat Jimin langsung terbungkam. Ia jadi merasa tak enak. Kemudian saja dia teringat pesannya yang terakhir tadi. Jimin yakin Jungkook pasti belum membacanya dan itu justru membuat Jimin menjadi was-was. Segala macam terkaan berlari ricuh di otaknya, dan satu hal yang membuat Jimin bergidik adalah, dia takut akan diputuskan karena pesan itu. Padahal juga tidak mungkin.

Jadi, selama dalam perjalanan pulang, Jimin hanya mengatupkan belah bibirnya rapat sekali, tidak berani bertanya yang lain. Begitu sampai baru Jimin mau mencoba membangun percakapan lagi.

"Kau tidak mau mampir?" tawarnya seraya mengembalikan helm.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Besok-besok saja. Masuklah. Selamat malam, dan maafkan aku tadi." Tepat setelahnya Jungkook langsung melenggang pergi.

Jimin berdiri kaku di depan pagar rumah, tengah membatin sesuatu. Jungkook bahkan tak meninggalkan ciuman untuknya. Baik, ini bukan Jimin yang terlalu nafsu, tapi sangat aneh karena biasanya Jungkooklah yang memaksanya untuk itu.

 _Hell_ , jangan-jangan Jungkook benar akan memutuskannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berangkat sekolah dengan banyak beban otak. Jungkook tidak membalas pesan terakhirnya semalam. Padahal jelas-jelas Jimin tahu jika Jungkook sudah membacanya.

"Kau putus dengan Jungkook?" dan celetukan mamanya membuat ia tanpa ragu melempar tatapan kesal. "Apa?" Tanya mamanya tak minat dan kembali fokus pada jalanan begitu lampu merah berkedip. Memutar roda kemudinya pelan untuk mengambil jalan.

"Tidak, tapi mungkin saja kami akan segera menjadi mantan." Jimin menyalak kesal.

"Kalian bertengkar besar, ya? Mama tak pernah melihatnya semarah itu hingga tidak mau menjemputmu seperti biasa."

Itu benar. Setidaknya walaupun mereka beradu, Jungkook masih mau memarkirkan motor kecintaannya di depan rumah untuk kemudian berangkat bersama. Selanjutnya adalah, mereka membaik. _So simple_.

"Bahkan kemarin kami hanya diam." Jimin memandang tak kosong deretan tokok-toko kecil yang dilewati.

"Tipikal anak muda. Jangan menangis kalau memang nanti berakhir." Kata mamanya final. Jimin hanya diam. Mana bisa ia berjanji. Tapi dibalik kata-kata tegas itu, Jimin tahu mamanya juga tengah bersiap bila anak manisnya ini patah hati.

Mobil mamanya terhenti tepat di depan gerbang masuk. Jimin menyiapkan tas dan sedikit merapikan seragamnya yang tampak kusut. Sama seperti wajah si empunya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, ma." Jimin melepas sabuk pengamannya, memberi ciuman di pipi sang mama kemudian keluar mobil.

" _You too_." Mamanya hanya tersenyum khas, dan melaju pergi.

Jimin mengayunkan langkahnya pelan menuju kelas.

Dan ini menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya. Membosankan, tidak mengenakkan, dan menyebalkan.

Karena hingga pulangpun Jungkook sama sekali tak tertangkap dalam radius pandangannya. Jimin bisa saja pergi ke kelas Jungkook, tapi ia terlampau gengsi. Hanya saja ketika dia mulai merasa gundah sendiri, dia sudi membunuh rasa malunya dengan menunggu di gerbang dan menahan beberapa teman dekat Jungkook. Taehyung salah satunya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau Jungkook absen hari ini?"

Jimin mengernyit. "Eh, benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya sakit. Dia hanya tidur selama pelajaran kemarin." Jimin masih ingin melempar tanya lagi, tapi salah satu murid memanggil Taehyung. "Sudah ya. Kalau mau, kau datangi saja rumahnya."

"Terima kasih!" Jimin jelas tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih walau dengan berteriak. Taehyung hanya menoleh ke arahnya sebentar sambil mengangkat ibu jari pengganti 'sama-sama', kemudian lanjut berlari lagi.

Sendirian, Jimin berjalan menuju halte. Seharusnya dia bisa naik bus dan langsung pulang, tetapi Jimin lebih memilih duduk tenang membiarkan kendaraan besar itu melintas lewat beberapa kali. Jimin sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Dia memang berniat tidak ingin bicara dengan Jungkook seharian. Hanya saja jika tahu Jungkook sakit, tidak mungkin juga untuk mogok bicara.

Jimin mengeluarkan ponsel, kemudian mencari nomor Jungkook untuk segera diteleponnya. Hanya jeda waktu sebentar sebelum pemberitahuan bahwa ponsel milik kekasihnya itu tidak aktif. Sukses membuat Jimin menghembuskan nafas berat.

Melihat jam yang menyabuki pergelangan tangannya, Jimin menimbang-nimbang. Dia tidak ada bimbel hari ini dan masih pukul 6. Dua jam untuk Jungkook tidak akan membuat ibunya marah, bukan?

Akhirnya dia beranjak mantap. Kembali menuju arah sekolah untuk pergi ke café di sekitar sana. Membeli beberapa muffin dan coklat batang. Bingkisan aneh memang, tapi Jimin paham sekali Jungkook tidak terlalu menyukai buah. Jadi mungkin kue dan coklat menjadi pilihan yang lebih baik.

Setelah itu, Jimin berbalik lagi menuju halte. Setia menunggu bus arah rumah Jungkook dan menaikinya segera. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan banyak waktu. Lima belas menit untuk perjalanan, dan Jimin masih harus berjalan sepuluh menit dari pemberhentian untuk bisa berdiri tegak di depan pintu rumah Jungkook. Seperti sekarang.

Tentu saja bukan yang pertama kali dia ke sini. Tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa yang membukakan pintu pastilah bukan Jungkook entah mengapa membuatnya gugup. Jimin bisa saja meletakkan kue yang dibawanya di depan pintu, membunyikan bel, kemudian berlari pergi seperti stalker. Hanya saja yang dia inginkan adalah bertemu Jungkook, bukan cuma memberikan buah tangan.

Maka dari itu dia dengan pelan menekan bel. Langsung terdengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka, tanpa si tuan rumah memeriksa _intercom_. Mungkin kebetulan seseorang yang siap muncul itu akan pergi keluar ketika dirinya membunyikan bel?

Begitu papan kayu di hadapannya terbuka, Jimin segera menunduk. Menyapa santun, kemudian berdiri lagi tak lupa disertai senyum. Wanita cantik berbalut sweater itu juga membalas senyumnya.

"Jimin, benar?" itu Ibu Jungkook. Terlampau cantik hingga Jimin tak tahu harus berkata apa selain mengangguk. Ini juga bukan kali pertama dia bertemu dengannya. Jika ada pertemuan antar wali siswa, Jimin pasti melihat ibu Jungkook datang. Atau ketika dia 'iseng' bermain ke rumah Jungkook, ibunya akan ada di rumah untuk menyambut. Hanya saja dengan pakaian santai seperti ini membuat kesan anggunnya bertambah kuat.

"Jungkook tidak bilang ada temannya yang ingin kemari."

"Ah, saya hanya datang menjenguk tiba-tiba. Kalau Jungkook sedang tidur, saya bisa pulang sekarang." Jimin membungkuk lagi, hendak berpamitan.

"Tidak. Jungkook justru baru saja bangun untuk kusuruh mandi. Masuklah. Temani dia sebentar, bibi akan membeli bahan makan malam. Jungkook terus merajuk tidak ingin makan bubur." Wanita berumur kepala empat itu menyerahkan kunci rumahnya pada Jimin. Membuat Jimin melempar pandangan heran. "Karena ada kau, kuncinya kutitipkan padamu saja. Kau bisa menunggu di kamar Jungkook, seperti biasa."

Jimin mengangguk patuh, kemudian menunggu ibu Jungkook berjalan pergi baru dia melangkah masuk. Meletakkan kunci di meja, kemudian melepas sepatunya. Jimin berpikir dua kali untuk menunggu Jungkook di kamar atau cukup di ruang tamu.

"Jimin?" suara serak itu membuat Jimin menoleh ke arah dapur. Jungkook berdiri di sana dengan segelas air putih. Handuk tersampir manis di bahu lebarnya, mungkin baru saja selesai mandi? Karena wajah Jungkook terlihat lumayan segar untuk Jimin bisa menyimpulkan. Walau jelas terlihat pucat, tapi rasa-rasanya Jungkook tidak separah imajinya jika masih sanggup berdiri tegak seperti itu.

Jimin hanya mengernyit curiga. "Kau tidak pura-pura sakit, bukan?"

Jungkook berdecak. "Kau mungkin harus merasakan beratnya kepalaku sekarang, Jimin." Jungkook meminum airnya santai, meletakkan gelas sembarangan di meja kemudian mendekat.

Jimin mengangkat tas kertas di tangannya, "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau memakan buah. Jadi kubawakan ini. Makan saja jika sudah sembuh."

Jungkook menerimanya, mengintip apa yang ada di dalam sana. Mendapati muffin kopi favoritnya serta beberapa batang coklat mampu membuat Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum. "Terima kasih. Seharusnya kau belikan aku waffle juga, sayang." Jungkook menarik pipi Jimin. Biasanya dia akan melempar cium, tapi mengingat dia sedang sakit membuat urung. Bisa jadi Jimin tertular.

"Kalau memang sakit jangan minta macam-macam." Jimin menepis tangan Jungkook kasar. Pipinya memerah perih kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Aih, kau masih marah gara-gara kemarin?" Jungkook menarik Jimin untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Jarak umur keduanya dua tahun. Namun embel-embel 'kekasih' membuat Jungkook membuang santunannya dan santai memanggil dengan sebutan kau-aku.

"Aku sudah lupa tentang itu. Tapi seharusnya kau kabari aku jika sedang sakit." Jimin menggerutu.

"Ponselku mati dan aku terlalu lemas untuk mengisi ulang, sayang."

Jimin mendengus saja. Kalau sudah begitu, dia bisa apa. Banyak alasan yang orang sakit bisa gunakan, jadi percuma juga menyangkal.

"Duduk." Jungkook memerintah.

Jimin diam saja di depan Jungkook yang sudah bertempat manis di sofa. Matanya menyipit tak suka. Siapa yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi seperti itu jika ternyata Jungkook mentitah lugas untuk duduk di atas pahanya. Di pangkuannya. Wajah Jimin dengan kesadaran penuhnya mulai memerah.

"Tidak. Berat badanku naik dan kau sedang sakit." Sangkalnya.

Jungkook tentu tahu Jimin menolak keras. Maka, begitu Jimin sedang berbalik untuk berjalan ke sofa di seberang, dia langsung mengulurkan tangan dan menarik pinggang Jimin cepat. Membuat pekikkan tertahan itu muncul memenuhi ruang.

"Sudah kubilang orang sakit jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Lepas atau tidak?" Jimin berusaha mengancam.

Tawa kecil itu terdengar masuk ke telinga Jimin, membuatnya semakin gondok. "Jungkook!" Jimin mencubit keras punggung tangan kekasihnya yang masih melingkar kurang ajar di pinggang.

"Ya!" Itu sukses membuat Jungkook melepas ikatannya cepat, memberi kesempatan Jimin supaya bergegas bangkit.

Dia kembali berbalik menghadap Jungkook, hendak mengomel. Tapi tertahan begitu melihat kekasihnya tengah mengurut dahi. Dan itu berhasil membuat Jimin menurunkan badan lalu menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang bertengger menahan tubuhnya sendiri di sofa. "Kepalamu berdenyut, ya?" Jimin bertanya tanpa sadar dengan nada keibuan.

Jungkook mengangguk saja. Nyatanya itu benar. Dia berteriak mendadak, setelahnya pusing itu kembali datang.

"Maaf. Mau kembali ke kamar?" Jimin mengangkat tangannya sendiri untuk menyentuh dahi Jungkook. "Kau panas."

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian menatap tepat di mata Jimin. "Tentu saja karena aku demam, sayang. Kau ini lucu sekali." Nada menggoda itu keluar dengan mulusnya dari bibir Jungkook.

Jimin ingin mendorong kepala itu pelan saking kesalnya. Tapi tidak jadi juga. Nah, ternyata beberapa keberuntungan memang selalu menyertai orang sakit. "Maka dari itu, kembalilah ke kamar."

"Tidak. Seharian ini aku terus tidur di sana. Pengap dan membosankan." Jungkook membawa tangan Jimin yang ada di dahinya untuk menjauh. "Berdirilah."

Jimin melakukannya tanpa protesan. Jungkook mengarahkan tangan di genggamannya itu untuk duduk lagi di pangkuannya. Jimin menggeleng kuat.

"Sebentar saja, okay? Aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik sejak kemarin malam." Jungkook membujuk.

"Tiga menit?" Jimin mengangkat tiga jari tangannya yang bebas tidak digenggam.

"Lima." Jungkook mengangkat dua jari Jimin yang lain. Sebelum Jimin kembali menyatakan penolakan dia menambahkan, "Lima menit dan kau akan mendapatkan waktuku hari minggu sehari penuh."

Netra Jimin membola. "Benarkah? Kau tidak akan bermain basket bersama klub-mu?"

"Tentu saja. Membolos satu hari tidak akan membuat kehebatanku menurun, Jimin."

Jimin mendecih. "Sombong sekali."

Jungkook tersenyum lima jari. Kemudian menarik lagi tubuh Jimin turun agar duduk di pangkuannya dalam posisi menyamping. Yang ditarik pasrah-pasrah saja. Jarang-jarang Jungkook memiliki hari minggu untuk kencan. Dia selalu bermain basket. Kadang Jimin pergi menonton. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini menjadi jarang karena cukup membosankan. Jimin menontonnya sendirian dan dia terlihat seperti anak hilang.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Jungkook merapkan poni Jimin yang jatuh di dahi.

Jimin diam saja. Retorik; tanpa menjawab pun Jungkook tahu yang dirasakannya.

Jimin hanya mengarahkan ibu jarinya menuju pelipis Jungkook, menekan dan menggerakannya berputar di sana. Memberi pijatan-pijatan kecil yang terasa lembut. "Cepatlah sembuh kalau kau tahu jawabannya."

Jungkook tidak bisa melunturkan senyum. Ia melepas genggamannya pada tangan Jimin yang lain dan beralih kembali melingkari pinggang ramping itu. Apanya yang berat badan naik?

"Terima kasih." Setelah itu, Jungkook sengaja mengeratkannya dan membuat Jimin makin dekat.

"Jangan macam-macam, Jungkook." Walau nadanya jelas terdengar kesal, Jimin masih melanjutkan tekanan jarinya. Demi kekasih.

Jungkook tidak ada lelahnya tersenyum. Ia memajukan wajah kemudian membisik, "Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali menciummu. Tapi tidak ingin menularkan sakitnya. Harusnya kau tahu bagaimana sulit aku menahannya."

Gerakkan Jimin terhenti. Tangan itu beralih pada dahi Jungkook dan mendorongnya mundur secara perlahan. "Sungguh, jika kau makin meracau aneh aku akan pulang." Tandasnya.

"Hanya memelukmu sebentar, Jimin."

Jimin menoleh ke seberang tembok menatap jam dinding. Lucu sekali, tiba-tiba tiga puluh menit lagi sudah pukul setengah delapan. Dia harus pulang pada jam itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus sampai rumah setidaknya pukul delapan."

Jimin kembali lagi membalikkan wajah, namun terdiam begitu paras Jungkook sudah bertengger manis di hadapannya. Sedikit lagi maka ciuman bibir bisa saja terbentuk. Kedua pasang mata itu terkunci.

"Beritahu ibumu kau sedang di rumahku. Biar nanti kakakmu yang menjemput."

Jimin tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Wajahnya kali ini bersemu matang menjalar hingga ke telinga. Sungguh tidak suka jika dia terlihat malu di depan kekasihnya.

Kepala Jungkook beralih ke sisi kanan Jimin, kemudian memberi kecupan di pipi sana. Tiga kali. Jimin hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Jungkook karena kaget dan takut terjatuh.

"Maaf, benar-benar tidak bisa kutahan." Jungkook menyentuhkan dahi keduanya. Membuat Jimin merasakan hangatnya dahi Jungkook yang lebih dari biasa.

"Itu tidak akan membuatku tertular, Jungkook."

Jungkook menyeringai kecil. "Kalau begitu, kau ingin lagi?"

"Astaga, mengapa kau menyebalkan sekali!" Jimin berada di batas ketahanannya. Dia menjauhkan diri dan menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook erat.

Jungkook sendiri mengira jika Jimin akan menarik pipinya tapi ternyata salah. Kekasih _baby face_ -nya dengan berani menempelkan bibirnya sendiri. Tepat di bibir Jungkook, tetapi hanya sekedar menempel. Karena Jungkook sangat tahu Jimin tidak pernah bisa mendominasi.

"Puas!?" Jimin masih menangkup wajah Jungkook. Melihat seringaian khas di sana.

"Kalau aku cerewet, apa kau akan terus seperti itu? Mulai besok, lebih agresif seperti ini, okay?" Jungkook tak ada habisnya menggoda Jimin, menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya.

"Tidak akan." Jimin berucap penuh tekanan. Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kemudian mengusak rambut Jimin. Memeluk kedua bahu itu tanpa mengacuhkan protes yang terlontar. Jimin menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu keras Jungkook. Diam-diam tersenyum senang juga.

Sayangnya, kebetulan Jungkook menoleh ke kanan. Arah di mana seharusnya dapur terlihat. Namun kini terhalangi tubuh tinggi seseorang. Dan matanya melebar sempurnya begitu melihat sang ibu tengah berdiri manis menghadiahkan tatapan tanya. Meletakkan tas plastik bawaannya tergolek di lantai, seolah sebagai tanda dia sudah lama berpijak di sana. Demi apapun, kapan ibunya pulang?

"Tadi ketika kau sedang tepat mencium pipinya." Ibu Jungkook berujar kelewat tenang. Telepati tak terduga itu terjadi.

Mendengar suara orang lain, Jimin menarik tubuh. Namun lingkaran tangan Jungkook di kedua bahunya membuat ia kesulitan menjauh pergi. Dia hanya bisa ikut memandang wajah wanita itu tanpa tahu harus bagaimana.

"Nah, lain kali lakukan itu di kamar. Jimin, dorong saja Jungkook bila berani berbuat lebih dari ini. Dia susah diatur sama seperti ayahnya."

"Ibu-"

"Baiklah, anggap ibu tidak melihat apapun. Ibu akan siapkan makan malam. Jimin, bergabung saja bersama kami." Ibu Jungkook menawarkan.

"Ah, aku harus pulang setelah ini. Maaf, bibi. Lain kali aku akan datang lagi." Beruntungnya, Jimin mampu menjawab tawaran itu lancar. Mana berani dia tertangkap basah dalam posisi _awkward_ begini untuk ikut makan malam.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Baiklah kalau begitu. Bibi tunggu janjimu, manis." Kemudian dia berbalik menuju dapur.

Jimin hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jungkook. "Parah…parah…" Ia menggumam terus berulang-ulang.

Jungkook tertawa lagi dengan bebasnya. Kedatangan Jimin benar-benar membawanya untuk merasa lebih baik dari ini. "Kau benar-benar akan pulang?" Dia bertanya tak rela.

Jimin mengangguk. Begitu bisa mengontrol normal degupan jantungnya, ia melepas pelukan dan berdiri. Merapikan seragamnya dan beralih membereskan tas. "Jangan lupa makan muffin dan coklatnya. Aku sudah memilihkan yang paling manis agar tetap terasa di lidahmu yang pahit."

Jungkook ikut beranjak. Mengantarkan kekasihnya hingga pintu. "Kau ingin aku diabetes?"

Jimin duduk untuk menalikan sepatunya. "Dari awal kau sudah diabetes karena kadar manisku, iya bukan? Akui saja."

Jungkook tertawa tanpa beban dan berdecak. "Astaga, kau ini benar-benar narsis." Jungkook berjalan mendahului Jimin, dan berjongkok di depan pria yang kebih mungil itu. Beralih untuk menyimpulkan tali sepatu.

Jimin tersenyum hingga mata bulannya terbentuk. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila hari ini Jungkook, terima kasih."

Jungkook berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Jimin bangkit. "Dan kau membuatku merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih kembali." Tak lupa ia memberi cubitan kecil di hidung Jimin. Membuat mata bulan kekasihnya masih terus bertahan.

"Aku pulang." Jimin melambai.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu. Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah, okay? Akan kunyalakan ponselku setelah ini."

Jimin mengangguk cepat. Dia memeriksa jam tangan dan mungkin bisa tepat waktu untuk sampai di rumah. Bukan berarti Ibu Jimin akan marah jika dia tahu anaknya pergi berkencan atau ke rumah orang lain hingga malam. Hanya saja Jimin tidak kuat jika ponselnya terus menerus bergetar karena sang ibu yang bertanya kabar tanpa henti.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Jungkook mencuri kesempatan untuk kembali mencium pipi Jimin.

"Hentikan, kau ini. Ah, bibi aku pulang dahulu." Jimin membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi. Wajahnya akan terus merah selama perjalanan pulang nanti.

Jungkook berbalik cepat, tidak menyangka ibunya berdiri bersandar dengan santainya.

"Ibuuu..." Jungkook merajuk.

"Sejak kapan? Pantas saja Jimin lebih sering ke sini." Ibunya mengekor ketika Jungkook kembali untuk berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu.

"Tiga bulan, mungkin?" Jungkook meraih tas kertas di depannya untuk dibawa ke dapur. Ibunya mengikuti lagi.

"Apa ayahmu perlu tahu?"

Jungkook mengambil piring dan meletakkan beberapa Muffin di sana untuk dinikmatinya. "Aish.. Memang kalau akan menjawa tidak, Ibu tidak akan memberitahu?" Jungkook melangkah menuju almari es dan menyimpan sisanya.

Dia bisa mendengar ibunya menahan tawa. "Ibu tidak keberatan, sungguh. Dia manis sekali."

"Aku tahu." Jungkook menarik kursi, dan duduk di sana. Bersender dengan nyaman.

"Kau tidak memiliki saingan?" ibunya kembali berkutat dengan daun bawang yang belum semua dibereskannya.

"Tentu saja ada, dia manis seperti itu." Jungkook mengunyah kuenya pelan. Menikmati rasa coklat kuat di sana. "Dan dia ceroboh, bodoh, kekanakan, terlalu ramah tapi di saat yang sama pemalu juga. Selalu riang tersenyum, tapi jika marah ditunjukannya tanpa ragu. Peduli dan sangat mengagumkan."

"Alasan yang cukup untuk membuatmu tertarik, hm?"

"Tidak." Jungkook menyuapkan sesuap lagi, mengunyah cepat baru melanjutkan. "Aku mencintainya tanpa alasan. Yang jelas sangat mencintainya."

"Lucu sekali. Kau masih muda, banyak yang masih bisa kau perjuangkan. Termasuk dirinya jika kau benar-benar serius. Mengerti maksud ibu?"

Jungkook diam sebentar. Ini tentang pandangan masyarakat? Itu yang sedang dibahas ibunya?

"Ibu kira kau tidak akan melepaskan tangannya?" perkataan ibunya berlanjut, dan kali ini bersamaan dengan tatapan banyak arti.

" _Never_."

Ibunya tersenyum simpul. Dan Jungkook kembali merasakan sedikit manisnya coklat itu. Berpikir sebentar kemudian beranjak untuk naik ke kamar. Dia menyalakan ponselnya setelah lama mati yang tergeletak tak tersentuh di meja nakas. Oh, ibunya dengan baik hati sudah mengisi ulang daya rupanya. Dia berlari turun untuk memastikan. "Ibu yang mengisinya untukku?" Tanyanya ketika kembali duduk.

Dilihatnya sang ibu mengangguk. "Kemarin malam ibu melihat banyak pesan dan panggilan yang tidak kau jawab. Dan itu dari orang yang sama. Jimin, bukan?"

"Ah, benar." Jungkook memeriksa semua dan itu memang dari Jimin. Walau ada beberapa berasal dari Taehyung.

Ibunya sibuk lagi mengurus bahan makan malam. Sedangkan Jungkook membuka semua pesan yang Jimin kirimkan. Dia terkekeh membaca keluhan kekasihnya. Kemudian berinisiatif menekan tombol untuk memanggil. Tidak lama baginya menunggu karena Jimin langsung menjawab.

" _Ne?"_

"Kau masih berjalan?"

" _Tidak, aku sedang duduk di bus."_

"Ah, cepat sekali."

" _Ada apa?"_

Jungkook diam sebentar.

" _Jungkook?"_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ganti Jimin di sana yang terdiam. _"Aku selalu tahu."_

"Kalau begitu, jangan habiskan rasamu untukku, hm?"

" _Never, Jungkook."_

Ibunya menggeleng-geleng di balik percakapan singkat itu.

Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hingga esoknya.

 **END**

Aku kacau sekali rasa-rasanya. Untu pertama kali dalam pelajaran biologi dan matematika aku mendapat kepala 5. Maksudku, aku memang tidak mahir di sana. Tetapi nilai 5 benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang bisa kubayangkan. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hanya penasaran, apa yang sedang kulakukan saat itu?

Dan banyak drama serta film dan yang lain membuat waktuku untuk menulis berkurang. Ah, aku harus minta maaf. Tapi sungguh, rasanya berat sekali. Dalam hati sana jelas aku ingin bisa menamatkan seluruh ceritaku, tapi apa daya... mereka (drama) lebih menggoda, kyahaha XD

Walau begitu tetap aku usahakan.


End file.
